FIG. 1A depicts organic light-emitting device (OLED) 100, which includes substrate 102 with a layer of indium tin oxide as an anode 104, a layer of hole-transporting materials (HTL) 106, a layer of light processing material 108, such as emissive materials (EML) including emitter and host for an OLED, a layer of electron-transporting materials (ETL) 110, and a metal cathode layer 112. The emission color of an OLED is determined by the emission energy (optical energy gap) of the light processing material 108. Naphthyl-containing materials have been used as blue light emitters in OLED emissive layers. Devices such as televisions, laptop computers, computer monitors, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, portable media players, watches, test devices, displays (e.g., for advertising, information, and indication), or large-area light-emitting elements for general illumination may include one or more OLEDs. FIG. 1B depicts device 120 including a multiplicity of OLEDs 100.